Los Stoll y los Weasley
by Rebeca18
Summary: Bueno, Weasley's –Travis les llamo la atención- ¿Y qué les parece unir fuerzas?... solamente imaginen, ¿Qué tan maravillosas bromas podrían hacer los dos Semidioses más traviesos del Campamento Mestizo, y los dos Magos más bromistas de Hogwarts?


**Dedicado a Rebe Marauder que sigue mi fic Locuras de los Semidioses.**

 **Este es un One-Shot que comencé a subir allí, pero que decidí subir en un fic aparte (ósea aquí)**

 **Además le haré otro One-Shot en dónde serán los Stoll los que viajen a Hogwarts.**

 **Ahora… Disfruten de la lectura :)**

-¡Malditos mocosos, ya veréis cuando os atrape! –Gruñía Filch en los pasillos de Hogwarts, cubierto por una sustancia verde oliendo terriblemente mal-

Mientras, escondidos tras un pilar, se encontraban Fred y George Weasley aguantándose las ganas de reír para no ser pillados por el conserje. Los Gemelos más traviesos de Hogwarts estaban pasando la mañana haciéndole bromas a Filch, y esa especialmente le había sacado mucho de quicio.

-Fred, tenías razón. Nuestro nuevo invento funciona de maravilla –dijo George, su hermano sonrió ampliamente-

-Siempre tengo razón George. –Recalcó este- y ahora, a producirlo en masa, me pregunto ¿Cuánto podríamos pedir por él?

-Quizá 5 galeones. –Comentó George- para los de Gryffindor y para amigos. Para los demás incluso 10. –añadió sonriendo travieso, su gemelo le imitó-

-Y ahora, vamos al despacho de Filch. –Propuso Fred-

Los ojos de los gemelos brillaban con un tono peligroso ante la idea. Hacía unos días habían recibido un castigo por una pequeña broma pesada hecha para los de Slytherin, en fin, que terminaron en el despacho de Filch. Y ahí descubrieron algo genial. Hacía mucho tiempo habían sacado de ahí su querido mapa y ahora, habían visto algo de valor parecido a aquello. Obviamente tenían que volver para hacerse con él. Pero cuando eran castigados allí Filch no les quitaba el ojo de encima, ya que sospechaba que ellos habían robado aquel trozo de pergamino – _Filch jamás supo lo que es, ni supo cómo utilizarlo_ -. Así que su plan había sido ese: gastarle bromas a Filch hasta que saliera de su despacho y fuera a Dumbledore o quizá a otro profesor a quejarse. Así dejaría vía libre para entrar al despacho y " _coger prestado_ " aquel objeto.

Una vez en el despacho, los Gemelos revisaban cada rincón, pero no encontraban aquello que habían visto la otra vez. Pero entonces Fred descubrió un cajón secreto en el escritorio, por desgracia estaba cerrado con llave.

-Por favor… -suspiro George sonriendo- esto no es un impedimento para nosotros –sacó su varita tras decir aquello- _Alohomora_. –pronunció el hechizo y el cajón se abrió-

-Agradezcamos a Hermione Granger por enseñarle este hechizo a nuestro Ronnie. –Decía Fred con una mano sobre su pecho, George le imitó y tras un segundo de silencio metieron sus manos en aquel cajón-

-¡Lo tengo! –Exclamo George alegre, pero en ese mismo instante escucharon la voz de Filch-

-¡Le digo profesor, que han sido esos Weasley, seguramente estén rebuscando en mi despacho a saber qué cosas! ¡Son un peligro! ¡Debería castigarlos colgándoles de los pulgares desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts! –la voz quejica de Filch les había puesto alerta, enseguida los hermanos comenzaron a buscar una salida, pero solamente había una. Pero por ella iban a entrar Filch y Dumbledore, y serían pillados con las manos en la masa.-

Un poco desesperados quizá, los Gemelos intentaron usar aquel objeto que tenía George entre las manos. El mapa les había ayudado, quizá esto también haría una función similar. El objeto giró, y ambos sintieron un tirón en el estómago, después se sintieron mareados debido a que todo a su alrededor empezó a girar con fuerza y mientras se hacía borroso, al final sintieron un enorme dolor de cabeza y cayeron al suelo.

Un poco mareados se levantaron y miraron a su alrededor, a la vez que se quitaban la tierra de sus uniformes. Estaban en un bosque.

-¿El Bosque Prohibido? –Fred miro a George, este se encogió de hombros-

- _Prohibido_ , lo que se dice _Prohibido_ no es. Al menos no para nosotros. –Bromeo George, intentando así relajar el ambiente-

No funcionó. Ambos examinaban atentos el bosque, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, entonces escucharon gritos y ruidos extraños. Parecían gritos de guerra y choques de espadas. Ambos sacaron sus varitas y se colocaron espalda contra espalda, para protegerse mutuamente si hacía falta.

-¿Seguro crees que este aquí la bandera, Connor? –Escucharon una voz cerca de ellos-

-¡Te digo que sí, Travis! –Otra similar sonó no mucho después de la anterior-

Los Gemelos guardaron sus varitas, eran voces de niños o quizás de chicos de su edad, a lo mejor habían ido a parar a un bosque más lejano. A un bosque del mundo muggle. No debían verlos con varitas por lo que se las guardaron.

-Eh, ¿Y estos quiénes son? –Ante George y Fred había un chico, de su edad quizá, alto y de cabello castaño, con una mirada fija en ellos, tenía rasgos elficos y una sonrisa traviesa-

-No son del Campamento –dijo otro chico, muy parecido al anterior.- Llevan uniforme, quizá son mortales que se han perdido y han terminado aquí…

-Imposible. A lo mejor son mestizos. –Sugirió el otro chico- Bueno, como sea, avisemos a los demás y que terminen de jugar.

No hará falta decir que Fred y George estaban totalmente confusos, no entendían nada de lo que decían esos dos chicos con aspecto élfico, con espadas y escudos, y que vestían camisetas naranjas a juego. Pero decidieron seguirles y hacerles caso.

Al parecer estaban en medio de un juego de guerra o algo así, dedujeron los Gemelos, ya que todos los que encontraron por el bosque vestían con armaduras y espadas, pero igual que los otros gemelos tenían camisetas naranjas.

-Quizá sea un campamento de verano con juegos bélicos. –Le dijo Fred a su hermano, este solamente asintió-

Travis y Connor les llevaron hasta una gran cabaña, y ahí los Gemelos Weasley vieron a un centauro y a un hombre gordo bebiendo coca-cola light.

-Quirón, encontramos a estos en el bosque –dijo Connor- creemos que sean mestizos.

-Bien Connor, gracias. –El centauro miro a ambos con agradecimiento y luego se dirigió a los Gemelos Weasley-

-Eh… -intento decir algo coherente George- ¿Creo que nos hemos perdido? –pregunto, aunque debería haberlo afirmado, pero estaba demasiado confuso con todo esto. Ya que, definitivamente esto no era un campamento de verano normal, desde que vieron al centauro ambos lo afirmaron. Se sentía la magia en el aire, pero era una magia _distinta a la suya_ -

-Que agudo George. –Se burló Fred, y luego miro al centauro- ¿Puede avisar a Dumbledore de que estamos, em… aquí? –Fred sabía que Dumbledore se llevaba bien, al igual que Hagrid, con los centauros así que seguramente este lo conocía. Vamos, ¿Quién no conocería a Dumbledore?-

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunto el centauro- No sé de quién me habláis. Me llamo Quirón, y este es el Campamento Mestizo. Si estáis aquí es por alguna razón. Al principio es confuso pero pronto os adaptareis. No pasará más de un día para que seáis reclamados, así que hasta entonces, Travis… Connor… -Dirigió su mirada a los hermanos- Enseñadle el campamento a… ¿Cómo os llamáis vosotros?

-Fred.

-George.

-Y somos los Gemelos Weasley. –Se presentaron de la forma en que siempre hacían, los hermanos se rieron y Quirón sonrió levemente, mientras el hombre gordo que bebía coca-cola bufo molesto-

-Genial, otros hermanos graciositos. –los Weasley miraron de reojo a Travis y Connor, enseguida supieron que ese hombre habló de ellos-

-Claro Quirón. –Dijo Travis-

-Déjalos en nuestras manos. –Sonrió Connor, y a la vez los hermanos pasaron sus brazos por los hombros de cada hermano- vamos, les haremos un tour por nuestro Campamento.

Los guiaron lejos de esa cabaña grande, y entonces se presentaron como es debido.

-Nosotros somos…

-Travis.

-Y Connor.

-Y somos los Stoll. –se presentaron ellos, y ahora fueron los Gemelos los que sonrieron divertidos. Sí,… algo les decía que les iría bien con ellos-

-¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunto George, desde que habían entrado al Campamento habían visto sátiros, dríadas, y al centauro Quirón. Definitivamente no eran _muggles_ , pero tampoco aseguraba de que fueran _magos_ -

-Este es el Campamento Mestizo. –Dijo Travis- aquí vivimos nosotros. –cuando dijo nosotros miro a los Gemelos Weasley, parecía incluirles en esa frase- ya saben, los mestizos.

-¿Mestizos? –Repitió Fred- ¿Medio humanos medio…?

- **Dioses**. –Respondió Connor, los Gemelos iban a decir _magos_ , pero aquello sí que les sorprendió-

-Uh, creo que sí que nos hemos equivocado de sitio… -murmuro George- nosotros no…

-Eso dicen todos al principio. –Interrumpió Travis- ¿Pasan cosas extrañas a vuestro alrededor?

-Bueno… -George iba a contarle sobre su mágica familia pero le interrumpieron-

-¿Han sido expulsados de varios colegios en poco tiempo? –Dijo Connor-

-Pues… -Fred iba a hablarles de Hogwarts pero fue interrumpido-

-¿Tienen dislexia y THDA? –Pregunto Travis-

-No. –respondieron los Gemelos, ahora los sorprendidos fueron los Stoll-

-Bueno, quizás no tengan dislexia… -murmuro Connor- igualmente, ustedes son como nosotros…

- _ **Semidioses**_. –Termino de decir Travis-

-Creo que no, amigo. –Dijo Fred- nosotros somos _**magos**_. –Su hermano asintió dándole la razón-

-¿Hijos de Hécate? –Pregunto Connor- igualmente son Semidioses.

-No lo nieguen, acéptenlo cuanto antes y será mejor. –Les sugirió Travis-

-No, enserio somos magos. Y no hijos de… de quien sea. –Intento explicarse Fred- Nuestros padres son magos.

-Nuestros hermanos son magos. –Dijo George-

-Nuestros abuelos fueron magos. –Dijo Fred-

-Nuestros tátara-tátara…

-Vale, vale. Los pillamos. –Dijo Travis confuso- pero… ¿No son semidioses? ¿Seguro?

-Nop. –Respondieron a la vez los Gemelos Weasley-

-Qué extraño. –Dijo Connor-

-Somos magos. Y asistimos a la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. –Dijo Fred- no podemos decir donde se encuentra, solamente diremos que está por Inglaterra.

-¡Inglaterra! –Exclamaron los Stoll-

-Em, si… -George les miro confuso- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nosotros, es decir, vosotros… estáis aquí… en Estados Unidos… En Long Island. –Explico Connor-

-Wow –Fred y George miraron de reojo aquel objeto que les ayudo a huir de Filch, el cual estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de George, que lo sacó un poco de este-

-Este cacharro es bueno, eh… nos ha transportado hasta el otro lado del charco. –Dijo con burla Fred-

-Y que lo digas –sonrió George-¿Y qué día es hoy? –Pregunto curioso George, sabiendo que son menos horas en EU que en UK-

-Hoy es 10 de Junio. –Dijo Travis- del **año 2011***

-Q-que… -Fred no cabía en su asombro- ¿Qué… año… dijiste?

-¡Estamos en el futuro! –grito George, y saco el objeto de su bolsillo y lo examinó de cerca- oh… creo que ya sé que es. Hermione tenía uno ¿Recuerdas? Creía que solo era una joya o algo… pero esto es…

-Un _**Giratiempo**_. –Termino de decir Fred- vaya lío…

-¿De qué hablan? –Pregunto Connor a Travis, este se encogió de hombros-

-Bueno, Weasley's –Travis les llamo la atención- ¿Y qué les parece unir fuerzas? –Todos le miraron extrañados ¿A que venía eso?- solamente imaginen, ¿Qué tan maravillosas bromas podrían hacer los dos Semidioses más traviesos del Campamento Mestizo, y los dos Magos más bromistas de Hogwarts? –Todos sonrieron traviesos, olvidándose del hecho de que Fred y George habían viajado al futuro a un Campamento con Semidioses-

Los cuatro comenzaron a maquinar, se alejaron de las cabañas y se fueron al lugar donde habían aparecido Fred y George. Y ahí todos juntos comenzaron a trazar planes, sugerir bromas, además de contar bromas ya hechas (tanto los Stoll como los Weasley) y por pura curiosidad ambos se contaban cosas de "sus mundos". No hace falta deciros que terminaron siendo buenos amigos…

-¿Entonces… todos son magos? ¿Y van a una escuela mágica donde se les asigna una casa, y aprenden magia? –Dijo con asombro Connor-

-Gracias por resumir lo que ellos decían hermano –Travis puso los ojos en blanco-

-Ahora vosotros, contadnos. Qué es esto de "Semidioses". –Pregunto Fred-

-Pues… -los Stoll se miraron- ¿Sabéis de los Dioses Griegos?

-Algo. –Dijeron los Weasley-

-Pues siguen vivos. Y tienen hijos con mortales. Y ¡Tachán! –Resumió Connor- nacemos nosotros, mitad mortales y mitad dioses, pero…

-Los monstruos, que captan nuestro olor, nos quieren matar. Por ello venimos aquí. Al Campamento. Para entrenar durante el verano. Aunque hay quienes se quedan todo el año. –Explico Travis-

-Wow… -los Weasley no podían creer lo que oían, pero habían visto a más campistas y además, ellos eran magos así que ¿Por qué no?-

-¿Y su padre es…? –Pregunto Fred-

-Hermes. –Respondieron ambos-

-Dios de los viajeros…

-El Dios Olímpico mensajero…

-El de las fronteras… de los pastores… de los oradores…

-Del ingenio y el comercio en general. Nuestro padre inventó Internet –añadió como dato pero los Weasley-

-También de la astucia de los ladrones y los mentirosos –añadió Connor sonriendo travieso-

-Me agrada su padre. –Dijo Fred- ya veo de dónde sacaron su lado bromista. –los Stoll sonrieron orgullosos-

-Connor… por fin alguien nos entiende…

-¿Así es como comienza una amistad entre bromistas? –bromearon los Stoll-

-Bueno, debemos darnos prisa y ser muy ingeniosos. No creo que pasemos mucho tiempo aquí, así que debemos aprovechar cada momento. –Dijo Fred- debemos gastarle una broma a cada cabaña del Campamento. –Lo expuso como si fuera una difícil misión que les traería gloria-

-Si, tal como dice mi hermano, debemos ser cautos, ingeniosos y debemos darlo todo. Hoy, debemos gastarle a cada cabaña del campamento, la broma más magnífica y única que jamás hayamos hecho.

-¿Por qué no los conocimos antes? –Se lamentó Travis-

-Si deciden que no quieren ser magos, vengan, en la cabaña de Hermes serán bien recibidos. –Propuso Connor-

Estuvieron un par de horas planeando, pero después cuando cada uno tenía claro que hacer se pusieron manos a la obra.

Y su primera víctima sería…

 _La cabaña de Deméter_.

Los Stoll les habían contado unas cuántas bromas pasadas, como la de los huevos de chocolate, y el cabreo que se pilló Katie Gardiner. Los Weasley sospecharon que a Travis le gustaba esa tal Katie, debido a la sonrisa bobalicona que ponía al hablar de ella… Pero los Weasley tuvieron un gran plan para la broma que iban a hacerle a esa cabaña. Gracias a su magia y sus grandes conocimientos en bromas combinado con los Stoll ese día sería todo un éxito. Y los primeros en sufrir de aquello serían los pobres campistas de Deméter.

Travis y Connor se miraron, después tocaron la puerta de madera de la cabaña de Deméter, escucharon unos pasos y tras unos segundos Katie Gardiner abrió la puerta. Nada más verlos frunció el ceño.

-Stolls… -gruño con rencor- ¿Y ahora qué queréis? ¡No volveré a caer en una broma suya!

-¿Cómo crees Katie? –Dijo ofendido Connor-

-Nuestra vida no gira entorno a las bromas –añadió Travis, Katie se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja incrédula-

-¿En serio? –pregunto y los Stoll asintieron como niños buenos- entonces, ¿Para que vinieron?

-Es que… tenemos problemas con nuestras plantas. –Dijo Connor-

-Sí, si… las plantas de la cabaña de Hermes están fatal. –Asentía Travis- No sé qué les pudo pasar, es decir, ni que por no regarlas por una semana les fuera a afectar… -Katie choco la palma de su mano en su frente-

-Par de idiotas. –les dijo y tras un suspiro se dio por vencida- Bien, les ayudaré. Vamos. –Katie comenzó a caminar y tras ella los Stoll-

-¡ACHÚS!

-Salud Connor.

-Gracias Travis –los Stoll se miraron cómplices y sonrieron traviesos-

Desde detrás de la cabaña de Deméter, los Weasley se miraron.

-Esa es la señal –dijo Fred, y George asintió. Ambos entraron desde detrás a la cabaña-

-Vaya… los Stoll tenían razón. Están todos en el campo de fresas, únicamente era Katie la que estaba aquí. –dijo George mientas miraba a su alrededor. La cabaña se encontraba, como dijo él, vacía. Había unas diez camas al fondo de la cabaña, y en medio el tronco de un árbol parecía sujetar el techo, debido a que sus ramas se extendían por este, había muchas flores y todo tipo de plantas en todas partes.-

-Bien hermano, es nuestra oportunidad. –sonrió Fred sacando su varita, George le imito y ambos sonrieron traviesos-

Pronunciaron un par de hechizos sobre las plantas, que comenzaron a crecer gradualmente descontroladas.

-¿No crees que nos estamos pasando? –Pregunto George a su gemelo-

-Nos pasaríamos si también las hubiéramos hecho carnívoras. –Apunto Fred, George asintió y ambos pensaron lo buena gente que eran, ya que si quisieran podrían hacer una broma más pesada todavía-

-¡Siguiente cabaña! –Exclamaron ambos sonrientes-

 _La Cabaña de Afrodita._

Los Stoll se habían reunido tan pronto como pudieron con los Weasley, dijeron que habían acompañado a Katie de vuelta a su cabaña (para entonces las plantas ya se salían por las ventanas y puerta), la hija de Deméter comenzó a gritar como loca y sus hermanos habían vuelto del campo de fresas para intentar parar a las plantas, que aunque se cortaran volvían a crecer. Claro, nadie culpó a los Stoll ya que Katie había estado con ellos en la cabaña de Hermes.

Travis y Connor les describían las caras de los campistas de Deméter mientras reían, y felicitaban a los Weasley diciendo que eran dignos hijos de Hermes (o Hécate).

Ahora, los cuatro se encontraban cerca de la cabaña de Afrodita. Era el turno de los Weasley, que tocaron la puerta.

-¿Qué? –una chica con aire asiático y mucha sombra de ojos rosa les abrió la puerta-

-Disculpa, es que somos nuevos en el campamento…

-Y queríamos conocer a cada uno de vosotros. –Siguió George-

-Por eso, trajimos estos bombones de marca. Nos dijeron que os gustan mucho –sonrió con inocencia Fred, y los Gemelos extendieron las dos cajas de bombones-

-Ah… -Drew Tanaka dudo un momento pero cogió las cajas- No creáis que os daré las gracias. –Cerró la puerta en sus narices-

Los Weasley volvieron junto los Stoll y se asomaron por la ventana de la cabaña rosada (que parecía una casa de muñecas), y vieron como Drew no compartió nada con sus hermanos, pero al final una chica le dijo "comparte" y vieron como Drew actuaba mecánicamente dándoles a sus hermanos un bombón a cada uno.

-¿Cuándo hará efecto? –pregunto Travis, pero entonces escucharon los gritos de las chicas; algunas tenían granos con pus en el rostro, otras tenían un preocupante color morado, a otras se les había hinchado la nariz,…-

Los Stoll y Weasley se alejaron para reír, por suerte Travis tomó fotos de Drew Tanaka con granos de pus y nariz hinchada que colgaría en Internet sin dudarlo. Se acercaron sigilosamente a la siguiente Cabaña.

 _La Cabaña de Atenea._

Los Stoll les hablaron sobre está cabaña, y de que su mayor miedo eran las arañas debido a un pequeño conflicto de su madre con Aracne. Los Weasley enseguida propusieron poner arañas de plástico en cada cama de la cabaña, pero los Stoll dijeron que eso ya lo habían hecho antes… Así que se les ocurrió algo mejor. Con un par de hechizos los Weasley consiguieron que una araña triplicara su tamaño y se quedara dentro de la cabaña (en esos momentos vacía, ya que los hijos de Atenea se encontraban estudiando en la biblioteca que diseño Annabeth Chase, para todos aquellos que quisieran estudiar en un entorno tranquilo y silencioso).

Ya se imaginaran las caras que se les quedarían a los hijos de Atenea al volver a su cabaña…

 _La Cabaña de Hefesto._

Tuvieron que ingeniárselas en la cabaña de Hefesto, ya que sus hijos estaban en su taller/cabaña y parecían demasiado ocupados como para salir si quiera un momento. Así que Travis y Connor entraron corriendo y gritando sobre que Festus se había vuelto loco en el bosque. Enseguida todos salieron, liderados por Leo Valdéz quien estaba muy preocupado por su dragón. Los Weasley hechizaron cada herramienta que había en la cabaña (cabe decir que muchas) para que estuvieran bien engrasadas, tanto que al intentar cogerlas se les resbalasen de las manos, y así no pudieran trabajar.

 _La Cabaña de Ares._

Los Stoll advirtieron a los Weasley sobre lo brutos y fuertes que son los hijos de Ares, sobretodo su líder Clarrise La Rue. Así que debían tener mucho cuidado. Sobre todo al acercarse a la cabaña ya que alrededor de esta habían minas enterradas para alejar a curiosos y a bromistas como ellos. Pero George y Fred con un conjuro llamado " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " (no Leviosá) hicieron levitar a los Stoll hasta la entrada de la cabaña. Ahí ellos dijeron a los campistas que escucharon a los de Apolo decir que ellos eran mejores, y su estrategia de guerra era más efectiva que la de Ares. Clarrise gruño algo sobre "cobardes que luchan a distancia" y llamo a los de su cabaña para ir a patearles el trasero a esos "rayitos de sol". Los Stoll y los Weasley tuvieron vía libre para actuar.

-¿Y aquí que planearon? –Pregunto Travis-

-Nos hemos inspirado en la cabaña de Afrodita… -confeso Fred-

-Nos dijeron que Ares y Afrodita son algo así como amantes ¿no? –Continuó George- vamos a ver qué pasa cuando combinas el amor y la guerra. –dijo riendo-

Los Stoll vieron con asombro como con unos simples hechizos convertían la cabaña de Ares en una casa de la Barbie. Las armas fueron reemplazas por maquillaje, las ropas de camuflaje por ropas modernas, la decoración cambió a rosa.

-Ustedes son… unos genios. –dijeron los Stoll emocionados-

 _La Cabaña de Apolo._

Fue fácil entrar, ya que todos estaban peleando con los de Ares en el campo de entrenamiento. Los Stoll comentaron sobre los haikus tan malos que decía Apolo y que sus hijos por respeto no decían nada. Así que se les había ocurrido algo. Trajeron consigo unos altavoces que los Weasley se encargaron de volver invisibles, para después esconderlos por toda la cabaña. Y en un reproductor de CD los Stoll pusieron un CD que el mismo Apolo regalo a sus hijos. Eran sus Haikus grabados. Todos horribles. Y ahora se reproducirían sin parar en toda la cabaña.

 _La Cabaña de Hécate._

Esperaron que los campistas de Hécate se fueran a entrenar, y una vez vacía la cabaña los bromistas actuaron. Los Weasley dejaron que los Stoll se encargaran de esta cabaña, debido a que no querían usar magia contra aquellos que sabían de magia. Porque enseguida sabrían contrarrestarla. Así que los Stoll colocaron un techo falso, y cuando los de Hécate entraran este techo caería y todo tipo de bichos caería encima de los campistas.

 _La Cabaña de Dionisio._

No fue difícil colarse, ya que sólo había un campista de Dionisio y este se encontraba en el campo de fresas ayudando a cultivarlas. Por lo que actuaron tranquilamente. Los Weasley hicieron un hechizo para que los racimos de uvas de toda la cabaña (que estaba cubierta tanto por dentro como por fuera de vides) se transformaran en pasas. Era un gran insulto, debido a que la uva es una fruta con mucho sabor y jugo, y la pasa es… bueno, pues eso.

 _La Cabaña de Iris, Hipnos, Némesis_

Decidieron atacar, digo gastarle una broma, a las cabañas de los Dioses Menores a la vez, porque si no, no tendrían tiempo suficiente para otros… Así que se acercaron a la cabaña de Iris y la pintaron toda de negro (su cabaña es de los colores del arco iris), a la cabaña de Hipnos les escondieron TODAS y cada una de sus almohadas. Y a la cabaña de Némesis la dejaron en paz porque… bueno, nadie en su sano juicio se mete con Némesis.

 _La Cabaña de Niké, Hebe, Tyche._

Luego se acercaron a las cabañas de Niké, Hebe y Tyche. En la de Niké cambiaron toda su ropa deportiva marca Nike por ropa de la marca Adidas. En la cabaña de Hebe les dejaron unos pastelitos (hechizados claramente) que tras comerlos harían que envejecieran y rejuvenecieran cada dos por tres. En la cabaña de Tyche, cuyos campistas tenían una pequeña adicción al juego, les dejaron juegos al azar para que comenzaran a jugar y terminaran picándose, volviendo a jugar y a jugar…

 _La Cabaña de Hades._

Casi se echan atrás cuando vieron la oscura y terrorífica cabaña de Hades. El único campista, Nico di Angelo se encontraba en el otro campamento con su hermana Hazel, por lo que eran libres de entrar… Pero tenían un poco de miedo. Los Weasley dijeron que ellos harían la broma, ya que al finalizar el día volverían a casa por lo que no les afectaría el enfado del hijo de Hades.

Los gemelos vieron lo oscura que era la cabaña así que simplemente hicieron un hechizo "lux" para mantener las luces fuertemente encendidas. Hechizaron también las cortinas negras, para que estuvieran corridas y dejaran pasar la luz (y aunque intentaran cerrarlas a la fuerza estas no cederían). Supusieron que sería suficiente, ellos tampoco querían meterse con la muerte…

 _La Cabaña de Poseidón._

Era la última cabaña que les faltaba (por obvias razones no se metieron con la cabaña de Zeus o de Hera; ni los Stoll eran tan estúpidos como para gastarle una broma al Rey del Universo… o a su malhumorada esposa) Los Weasley recordaron el odio que se tienen Atenea y Poseidón, así que los cuatro hicieron graffitis en toda la cabaña que decían: "ATENEA ES MEJOR QUE POSEIDÓN";"POSEIDÓN ES UN SESOS DE ALGA Y ATENEA ES MIL VECES MEJOR";"EL OLIVO FUE MEJOR QUE LA FUENTE SALADA";"ATENEA RULES"… Y de más frases con una tinta embrujada (cortesía de los magos) para que no se fuera con nada.

. . .

Satisfechos los Stoll y los Weasley comentaron las bromas que más les habían gustado. Connor decía que la broma hecha a Niké era su favorita (sabiendo como son los campistas de la Diosa y lo molestos que estarían), Travis dijo que la broma hecha a los de Deméter (también mencionó lo linda que se veía Katie molesta), Fred dijo que disfruto mucho la broma pesada hecha para los de Ares y Connor opinó que se había esforzado más con la broma hacia la cabaña de Apolo.

Los Weasley suspiraron un poco tristes cuando vieron que el sol se ocultaba tras el lago mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos molestos de todos los campistas del Campamento Mestizo… Era la hora de volver a casa.

-Nos lo hemos pasado genial. –Dijo Fred-

-Ojalá pudierais venir a visitarnos. –Dijo con tristeza George- les enseñaríamos todo el castillo, y haríamos bromas a los de Slytherin…

-¡Eh, nunca se sabe! –Dijo animado Travis- Quizá un día les hagamos una visita…

-Sí, queremos conocer ese lugar tan genial del que nos hablaron. –Sonrió Connor-

-Son unos grandes bromistas chicos, sigan así –les felicito George-

-¡Suerte huyendo de todos los campistas furiosos! –Dijo sonriendo Fred. Su gemelo había sacado el Giratiempo y había puesto la cuerda del collar alrededor de ambos cuellos e hizo girar la manivela hacia atrás deseando que no se equivocara contando hasta su época… Luego ambos desaparecieron dejando a Travis y Connor despidiéndose de ellos-

. . .

Los Gemelos cayeron al frío suelo de piedra que reconocieron como Hogwarts. Estaban en el despacho de Filch, el mismo sitio donde estuvieron horas antes… El conserje no estaba –mucho mejor- así que volvieron a guardar el Giratiempo en el cajón secreto. Era demasiado peligroso así que decidieron que no debían usarlo tan a la ligera. Además, su mapa era mejor. Salieron de ahí sin ser vistos y volvieron a su habitación mientras hablaban sobre el Campamento Mestizo y sus dos nuevos amigos.

 ***Puse 2011, aunque en realidad no sabría donde situarlo. Sería después de la Guerra contra Gea pero antes de Las Pruebas de Apolo.**

 **Gracias por leer, en breve subiré la siguiente parte :D**

 **No olvides dejar un comentario, es gratis ;)**

 **Saludos! :P**


End file.
